Grandfather Spider
Summary Grandfather Spider, otherwise known as Old Cob is the antagonist of Wizard101. Existing alongside the world tree Bartleby and Grandmother Raven as the manifestation of shadow and chaos, he is a very crucial being for creation, as without him, the spiral would cease to exist. Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | Unknown. At least Low 2-C Name: Grandfather Spider, Old Cob Age: Existed before creation Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Wizard101 Classification: Anthropomorphic Spider, Manifestation of Shadow and Chaos 1st appearance: In Khrysalis (Seem on near final quest.) Last appearance: Appear in Mirage (Fight with You.) Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Spider Quote: Unknown Origin: Grandfather Spider, also known as Old Cob, is the final boss of Mirage. Wizards must defeat him to retrieve the Eye of History that was stolen from Bartleby. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Do you even see that image? Trivia: Unknown Info: Forgot this one... Grandfather Spider's HP: 75,000 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Magic 2. Summoning 3. Telekinesis 4. Teleportation 5. Power Nullification 6. Space-Time Manipulation 7. Shapeshifting 8. Spells Manipulation 9. Abstract Existence Grandfather Spider's Stats Attack Potency: At least Universe+ Level (Grandmother Raven used his heart to bring everything, including the spiral into existence, and it was stated that if he were to be killed, the spiral would be destroyed, a fact brought up many times. Was about to reset time for the entire spiral, and could have destroyed it if he wanted to. Far more powerful than Morganthe, who with the song of creation, which was originally sung by Grandmother Raven with Spider's heart, was going to rewrite the timeline and create a new universe.) | Unknown. At least Universe+ Level Speed: Unknown, likely Infinite (The nature of the game makes it difficult to calculate speed. However, he existed before anything was brought into creation, as his heart was used to bring everything into existence. Comparable to Grandmother Raven, who can exist in the Astral Plane, which is a space between existence and nothingness.) | Unknown, likely Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Class | Unknown. At least Universal+ Class Durability: At least Universe+ Level (More durable than Morganthe. Comparable to Grandmother Raven, who would continue to exist after the spirals destruction.) | Unknown. At least Universe+ Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ with Magic Standard Equipment: a Staff, and The Eye of History Intelligence: Above Average (Existed before creation and knows every possible type of Magic. Has a vast knowledge about the spiral.), Nigh-Omniscience with the eye of history (Stole Bartleby's eye, which allows the user to know everything that has happened, or is currently happening throughout creation. Can also show the future, albeit vaguely.) Key: Weakened | With his heart Weakness None Notable. Overall Grandfather Spider is a spider, and is a final boss of Mirage, He has all powers & skills to do anything in a battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Wizard101 Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Spiders Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayers Online Games Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters